1. Field of This Invention
This invention relates to a process for the production of 3-substituted-2,5-dioxotetrahydrofuran.
2. Prior Art
It is known that compounds having olefinic double bonds, in the case of hydroformylation, react with carbon monoxide and hydrogen in the presence of hydroformylation catalysts, such as, cobalt or rhodium compounds, to produce aldehydes.